1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for applying and clinching a staple fastener to and about an object.
2. Prior Art
There have been many stapling machines that are manually electrically, or mechanically powered. Most of the hand-operated machines are portable, but since at least one hand is occupied to actuate them, the machines are not suitable where precision operation is needed frequently.
The power-driven machines are analogous in shape to the punch press and are necessarily large in size. They cannot be easily carried from place to place. Further, such fastener applying machines provide a relatively small space around the clinching anvil, which requires that an object to be stapled be as less bulky as possible for being handled under the punch safely and smoothly.